Devices for adding a fish attracting liquid or scent to fishing lures have been known and used heretofore. In particular, the device of Whitley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,564, is known to the inventor of the present invention. However, the device of the present invention differs from all known prior art in construction and operation. Prior art devices, including the device of Whitley, have failed to overcome certain shortcomings, such as the likelihood of contaminating the hands and/or clothing of a user of such device with the fish attracting scent when coating fishing lures with such scent, which shortcomings are overcome by the device of the present invention.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a device for coating fishing lures and other tackle with a fish attracting liquid o scent while keeping the fisherman's hands free to manipulate the rod and lure.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a device for being operated hands-free by a foot pedal.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a device which will protect a fishing line from being damaged by the edges of such a device when the cover thereof is closed around the fishing tackle being treated.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device constructed of a material such as extruded aluminum, for example, in a shape such as a one-piece, bowl-like container, so as to be highly resistant to damage or destruction.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide such a device with mountings so as to be more or less permanently attached to a larger structure, such as a boat or a dock, for instance.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, in which: